Saved by the Legendary Thief Youko Kurama
by SugerGPup-chan
Summary: Power - many desire this. But, one golden kitsune wants nothing to do with it. Sadly, she can't rid herself of the power she holds. Her friends must be chosen carefuly, as well as love. Just, how much power does this one vixen have? YoukoxOC


**Hey, Everybody~!! *waves nervously* ^^;  
As you have read (or which you should have read) in my "Author's Note" I'm, now, rewriting "Saved...." But I WILL be keeping the same general concept - don't worry. ^_~**

**Let me know what you gals/guys think of the new Yumi, Yoshi, and Hoshi - she changed a little bit. I, personal, like the new Yumi! ^_^ Yoshi and Hoshi are cool, too. I tryed to keep Youko, and even Kuronue, cold hearted. (Remember I do NOT in any shape or form own them.... No matter how hard, much I wish.)**

**Youko & Kuro: -_-' Gee, thanks....**

**Me: ^0^ Welcome~!!!  
Okay, now read, enjoy, and review!!! *cuts the red ribbon***

**Ch. 1: The Golden Vixen**

Yumi lays on her back staring up at the clear blue sky with her hands neatly folded over her stomach. Her long golden mane fans out beneath her. She blinks once and then again. Her pale eye lids hide her deep blue sapphire eyes and her pink lips part in a yawn. A second later one hand unfolds to covers her mouth. After thirty seconds the yawn subsides and she folds her hands together again.  
Her medium sized gold canine ears twitch at the sound of a rabbit hopping by. She lets out a bored sigh. Yumi kicks herself up, freeing the matching tail. She turns her head toward the left and right and back again.  
"Yoshi sure has been gone for a long time." Her voice sounds like bells. "I wonder where he could be." She stands up placing her clawed hands on her hips. Yumi hums as she looks around the mountain fenced-in flower filled area.  
Nothing. Her ears and tail twitch in annoyance and purses her lips together. For an instant her eyes flash gold.  
She throws her head back and yells, "YOSHI!!!!!!!"  
"Hai?"  
Yumi's yipe echoes around the duo. She whips around and barks at her guardian. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT, YOSHI!!"  
Yoshi is a dark red, black, and white kitsune with coal colored eyes. His back, upper body is blood red. While his belly and the tips of his tails are white. The tip of his ears and paws fade into black. His size his as large as a brown bear, but keeps that kitsune feel.  
His seven tails wag at Yumi's childish antics. His chuckling is deep and filled with amusement.  
"This isn't funny!" Yumi stomps her foot.  
"It's pretty funny to me." Yoshi chuckles.  
Yumi growls at him. "Where have you been?"  
Yoshi sits down and raises his right paw over his chest. He raises his head and closes his eyes. "Well excuse me, for getting her majesties dinner."  
Yumi blinks and looks down near Yoshi's side. By his left side is a large baby catfish. Her eyes well up with tears. "You had to kill a baby?!" she whines.  
Yoshi regains his posture and scoffs. "The damned thing put up one hell of a fight… I'd hardly call him a 'baby'." He grumbles that last part. "But, if you won't eat it I will!"  
"No, that's okay, I'll eat it." Yumi inches toward and sits down. She transforms into her spirit animal kitsune. Her fur is a shimmering gold, from the tip of her ears to the tip of her tail. She's half the size of Yoshi, but has nine tails. Yoshi looks around, watching out for anyone who could be a possible threat. Though, the chance is slim to none in these mountains.

Yumi raises her head and licks her chomps. She sits back on her hunches and transforms back to her normal self.  
"That was relatively good, Yoshi." She rubs her sleeve across her mouth.  
"Glad that you appreciate my hard work…." He grumbles. Yumi giggles behind her tiny clawed hand. Her ears stand upright and wiggle, her tail joins in soon after.  
"Time for dessert!!" Yumi kicks herself up and brushes off any grass, dirt that decided to stick her white kimono.  
Yoshi's eyes widen in shock and he goes rigid. "Nani!!?" he looks toward a skipping young kitsune. "Yumi!?" he barks out running up to her.  
Yumi lifts the brown leather door flap and looks for the wicker-basket. She walks toward the kitchen area. She opens every cabinet.  
Yoshi enters, his hackles slightly raised. "Yumi, you cannot go out there!" he refers to the outside world, beyond the mountains.  
She finds the basket. "Ah-ha!" she slides it down her arm, and goes back down to her feet. "Don't worry, Yoshi, there are blueberry bushes around the forest." She skips out of the hut. Yoshi is right by her side. "You don't have to follow me, Yoshi." Yumi gazes down at him.  
His ears twitch in annoyance. "Yes, I do. It's--"  
"'It's my job as your guardian.'" Yumi's voice mixes with Yoshi deep, alto one. "I know, I know. Sheesh, do you tell all of us this?"  
"Only the really dense ones."  
"HEY!" Yumi whips to face him, her tail out and ears twitching. "I'm not dense! I just refuse to listen… sometimes." Yoshi rolls his eyes at her grin. The two walk into the hidden, gold tinted forest. Yumi ducks under the low branches that pull her at her kimono; she frees it of rose bushes, leaps over fallen logs, and zig-zags around trees. Stars explode from her eyes seeing the type of bush she has been searching for. She quickly jogs to them.  
"I can just taste the blueberry pie goodness!" Yumi licks her lips and begins to pick the dark blue, fresh ones. From behind her, Yoshi watches her carefully and their surroundings. His large triangular ears twitch at every sound and his nose involuntarily sniffs the air, getting traces of small, unimportant, weak creatures.  
"How much longer will this take, Yumi?"  
Yumi's golden ears wiggle at the sound of Yoshi's voice. She simply shrugs her shoulders. "I dunno. What I DO know is that I want the bestest berries for my pie!" her slim tail wags at the thought. Yumi straightens her spine and examines a small, round, ripe berry. She carefully puts it in her basket. "How come you don't like pie, Yoshi?"  
The beast lets out a sigh. "I'm a meat eater; I don't eat your so called 'pies'."  
"But they're really good!!" Yumi drops another berry in and closes the lid.  
Yoshi snorts.

"Okay, I think I got all that I need!" Yumi exclaims gleefully.  
"Good now let's go." Yoshi stands and walks back to their hut. He stops suddenly at the sound of a high pitched whine. He looks over his shoulder and sees Yumi with her ears drooped down and has a puppy pout expression.  
"Nani?" he asks.  
"Yoshi-kun, my feet hurt~!!!" Yumi whines.  
"And you want me to…?" he knits his brows in confusion.  
"Let me ride on your back!" she kicks an imaginary peddle. She bends her ears back on her head.  
"What? No!" Yoshi barks, bits of black flames escape his mouth as he did so.  
"Pwease…." Yumi's look increases to undeniably cute.  
Yoshi inwardly groans and raises one side of his lip, clearly showing his irritation. "Fine! But just for th—Oof!" Yumi quickly climbs onto his back. She purrs in satisfaction. She wraps her arms around Yoshi's large neck and rubs her face in his dark red fur. She takes in a deep breath of his scent: fire, wet grass, blood (from over the long years he spent on Makai), and just a hint of tulips.  
"Are you holding onto that basket of yours?" Yoshi begins to walk.  
"Uh-hum!" Yumi nods and grips onto the basket. His walk turns into an easy jog, the jog turns into a run. Yumi can feel him slowly rising off the ground and the heat on his paws and tails; they're flying through the forest.  
Yoshi leaves a dark red streak in his wake, with a stream of gold on top of it. They both have their ears against their heads, but the sound of the wind is still too loud. The sounds of small critters are dull against the roar.

Yoshi slows down and lowers to the ground. He trots on, and then comes to a stop. Yumi unravels one arm and lifts up the door flap. He walks into the one room that is used for multi processes. He sits down; Yumi slides down his back. She rolls off of his tails and jumps up to her feet. She walks over to the kitchen area and gathers the things she'll need for baking her pie: a nine inch pie plate, mixing spoons, a mixing bowl, and a pastry brush. Yoshi walks toward the door, his feet creates thudding sounds, and lays down.  
"Why couldn't I've been born with ice powers – instead of plant ones?" Yumi sighs as she plates her berries within a tin cylinder. She walks outside and toward the freezing cell. She opens the hatch, a puff of cold air explodes on her face, and Yumi turns her head and lightly sneezes, and gently lowers the container within the ground. She skips back to the hut and gathers the ingredients.  
"Hmmm…," Yumi looks around the pantry. "Flour, sugar, salt, lemon, butter, and cream." She gathers the items in her arms and sets them on the counter. She accurately measures them, puts them in cups, and or chops them.

"Yoshi," he opens one eye and his ears wiggle. "Do you think the berries are frozen yet?" Yumi looks over her shoulder. She sees him shrug his shoulders. "Aren't you a load of help?" she says sarcastically.  
"I am." Yoshi grins and closes his eye. "Now put on your apron and get started on the crust."  
Yumi stands upright and her eyes bug out. "Oh, right!!" she zips to her corner – her room – and opens her wardrobe and pulls out an apron splattered with flour and dough and other things from cooking, baking. She lets it cover her white kimono and golden obi. She turns around and flexes her claws. "Let's bake!"  
Yumi gingerly places the pie crust within the pan and places it in the oven. She quickly goes outside, failing to notice the sunset, and gets the frozen blueberries. She grunts at the weight.  
"I think I left 'em in for too long…." She trudges back.  
She drops the basket in the sink and scoops them up in four cups. She licks her lips at the thought of the pie.

...

Yumi stabs her fork on the pie. She puts it in her mouth and her tail wags and her ears wiggle at the sweet taste dancing on her tongue.  
She swallows it; blue-purple substance stains around her mouth. "You sure you don't want any, Yoshi?"  
Yoshi sighs and walks up to the table. He studies the pie. "I'm sure."  
"You're no fun…."  
"I try to keep it that way. Now put that away."  
Yumi's eyes bug out and her mouth goes gap; showing the blueberry mess inside. "WHY?!?!"  
"'Cause it's dark out – almost your bedtime." He jerks his head toward the open window.  
Yumi looks out and whines. Her ears droop. She places her fork in the empty space, where the bit of pie once was. "Alright…." She gets up and places it in a cooler. She walks over to the wardrobe. She unties the obi and shrugs off her kimono and pulls off her tabi. She hangs, folds everything up and places it inside, trading the kimono in for a kuro kosode. She ties the sash tightly.  
Yumi walks toward her futon, Yoshi already laying beside it. After she's under the covers she snuggles toward Yoshi's heated body. Both close their eyes and let sleep over take them.

Stars winked down at the ground. The full moon bathed it in a silver pool. The forest is dead quiet; nothing dared to make a sound. Though, it is the opposite for the village at the end of the ring of mountains.  
Yumi slowly opens her eyes, seeing a mass of red, and looks up. _Good, he's asleep. _She carefully peals the covers off of her and quietly walks toward her wardrobe. She takes out a beige cloak and yanks it over her night attire, and pulls her arms through the sleeves. She leaves her mane in it and pulls the hood over her eyes as she's walking out.  
_I don't care what Yoshi says! I'm going out! _Yumi sticks her tongue out at the house. Golden sparkles form around her feet and slowly travel up her body, leaving nothing behind. Her ears wiggles at the sparkles reach them. The mass travels toward the peak of the mountain and over the edge.  
The glitter stops outside of the ridge. It swirls around forming a dust-like kitsune. The sparkles enter the dust kitsune and solidify, Yumi's eyes flutter open. Stars erupt in her blue eyes at the outside forest.  
"Oh… my… SQUEE!!!" she sprints down toward the glowing village.

~*~*~*~*~

Hoshi lets out a sigh of frustration. "Not one damn good lookin' man here." She runs her pale, clawed hand through her lavender hair. She leaves her hand in her mane as her dark purple eyes scan the bar. It's dimly lit with oil lamps in the corners and candles on the wooden tables; darkening the faces of surrounding demons; making the bottles behind the bartender glow majestically. The smell of alcohol, cigarette smoke, and sex wander through the air; making Hoshi's bat wings tense and her nose to scrunch up.  
She sighs again and lets her hand slide down her face.  
She bends her head back, exposing her pale neck, and lightly hits the stone wall. Hoshi brings it back up and stares at her glass. She picks it up and kisses the rim. The sweet nectar flows down her esophagus. Hoshi places the glass back down and gazes around the room. Her eyes wonder to the bartender.  
"Where the hell is Aniki?" she asks herself, wondering where her brother is.

She suddenly smells something sweet, pure, innocent, untouched. Her nose and Elven-like ears twitched. She turns her gaze to the door. A hooded figure stands there looking around. Hoshi can just see the pink lips slightly widen in awe.  
"What cha' lookin' at?" a much larger koumori flops down beside Hoshi. His lean, pale arms go against the back of the cushioned couch.  
Hoshi simply points at the moving demon. "That…." Kuronue looks at the hooded figure. He cocks his head to the side, a dark purple (practically black) eyebrow raised.  
"Hm… well whoever it is I wouldn't get my hopes up." He's met with silent. Kuronue looks where Hoshi sits, and is met with nothing. He blinks in confusion. He gazes the sea of dark faces and spots her walking up to the hood demon.

~*~*~*~*~

Yumi walks through the crowd and toward the sleek bar.  
_It's so pretty!!!! _She gazes, in amazement, at the rainbow like bar. The skinny neko, bartender, comes into her line of vision. Yumi's face scrunches up at the sight. His hair is azure and is pulled back into a low ponytail, over his left boney shoulder. His ears are a much darker shape of blue, with three light stripes. He has long, black whiskers on either side of his pointed nose. But, what Yumi likes most about this demon, are his cat eyes; dark green with slits.  
"What can I gets ya'?" despite his looks, his voice is relatively deep.  
"Anno…." Yumi drums her fingers on the table, while looking of the beverages. "Just water, please."  
The bartender looks at her in confusion, but shrugs his shoulders and gets her order. Yumi gazes into the dark tinted glasses, her reflection visible in every glass. The neko places the wet glass down in front of her.  
"That be some fancy claw work ya' got 'ere." He comments on her golden claws.  
Yumi quickly recoils her nails; the neko raises a brow but dismisses it. Yumi lets out a shaky sigh and slowly drinks her beverage. She sighs and drops her glass back down on the napkin. She glares down at her claws. _Another sign of this curse…. _Her grip tightens.  
Yumi blinks at the sudden drink slammed down in front of her. The bartender begins to leave. "Anno…" he stops and looks over his shoulder. Yumi points down to the clear, beige colored glass. "I didn't order this."  
"I know. She did." He jerks his thumb over to Hoshi, whom wiggles her fingers at Yumi. The kitsune blinks, slightly confused as to why the female koumori gave her an alcoholic drink.  
"Uhm…" Yumi gazes down at the white foam, and lifts her gaze toward the koumori. "Yelp!"  
"Careful there." Hoshi quickly catches the falling woman. She pulls her back into her seat and grins at her. Their noses barely touch as Hoshi brings the shocked (now from what she can smell) kitsune. "That first step is a doozy."  
"Uh…. Yeah…." Yumi can feel blood slowly rising to her porcelain cheeks. "Arigatou… eto…."  
"The name's Hoshi!" Hoshi beams. She folds her wings over her shoulders and orders another drink, this time for herself, only in a large glass.  
"So what's your name?" Hoshi takes a gulp of the golden liquid and wipes away the foamy mustache.  
"Anno… Mitsuki." She quickly came up with a fake name.  
"Ah?" the young koumori looks at 'Mitsuki' from the corner of her eyes.  
"Hai." Yumi hunches her shoulders and looks down at the drink. The foam slowly seeps over the cold edge. Her brows furrow together. _Yoshi said to never drink anything – that's alcoholic. _She gently dips her finger in the white froth. Slowly she brings her finger up to her lips, the tip of her tongue gingerly runs over it. She laps her tongue in her mouth; getting traces of the bubbles. Her face scrunches up the slightest bit.

Underneath Yumi's hood her ears wiggle at the sound of heavy, confident footsteps. She turns her head and tenses. A large koumori walks up to the duo. Like Hoshi, beside her, the man is darkly dressed, though not fully clothed in leather. His wings are across his shoulders, but seem very large; hiding his upper clothing. Yumi can just barely see his loose, looking, black boots and his tight purple pants, a lighter violet… cape is draped over it.  
Yumi's heart speeds up to that of a normal human's heart beat. She has to get away!  
Yoshi has always told her that men are dangerous! Yoshi always said to never go beyond the mountains!  
_Oh, why didn't I listen!?  
_A demoness, of an unimportant species, pulls him to the side. Yumi lets out a sigh and looks toward Hoshi. She lightly smiles at the fact the koumori is too much in her drink. She slides down out of her chair and – inconspicuously – creeps to the stairs that lead to the door, which leads to the outside. Yumi skips two steps at a time, flying; her feet make light sound on the creaky steps. Her slim, warm fingers wrap around the cool brass knob. She twists it and rushes outside. The night air pushes against her cloak; she quickly grabs the front of her hood and pulls it down.

~*~*~*~*~

Kuronue places the, now, unconscious woman on the old, beaten couch. He doesn't feel like having sex with a lowly snake demon; too constricting. He folds his wings over his shoulders and walks toward his little sister again. Only this time the strange female (he could make out the slim figure underneath the large cloak) isn't beside Hoshi.  
_Odd, _he tells himself. _She was just there a minute ago. _Kuronue walks up behind his sister.  
"Hoshi," his voice is deep.  
Said demoness yelps, jumping two inches out of her seat; sending her glass flying out of her hand and shattering on the nearest, empty table. Kuronue stares impassively at her acts. Hoshi whirls around and snarls at him. "What the hell, Kuronue!" despite him being the older twin, and a male no less, she doesn't respect him.  
"Where is she?" he doesn't even blink.  
"She?"  
Kuronue nods. "The woman you were talking to."  
Hoshi turns and points an empty space to her left. "Nani?" she asks. A glare sparks to life in her eyes. "What the hell! She was just here!" Kuronue says not a word as she bends over the bar's edge, to look over on the tender's side. "Damn it!" she harshly whispers.  
He lets out a soft sigh of disappointment. He knew what experienced kitsunes were like in bed, his good friend one of them, but never before had he come across one with its innocence still intact. Surely he can seduce her enough to come to his, or her, bed. He can't help but smirk at the thought.  
"What are you smiling about, Aniki?" Hoshi's (annoying) voice reaches his Elven like ears.  
"None of your business, now let's go." Being thieves, why should the pay? The two demons leave the bar.

~*~*~*~*~

Yumi lets out a sigh of relief – her breath slightly visible in the dimly lit forest. Her tiny, demon feet barely make a sound. The flowers along the side of the dirt, worn path seem to come to life as she passes by. She stops and lifts her head up and gazes through the trees; wanting to see the full moon. Its glow barely makes it to the floor.  
Her body tenses, a shiver slithers down her spine. Her tail twitches beneath the ankle length cover. Cautiously, she gazes over her shoulder and glare comes to her soft features.  
"Who are you!" she demands to know. Yumi's ears wiggle at the sound of sickly snickering. She swallows a lump.  
Her breathing hitches in her throat; men dressed in white come out of the bushes. Her hands form into tight fists.  
"Well, look what we have here." A kyūketsuki tells the other two around him. He crosses his pale, lean arms across his chest. Yumi's eyes widen at the sight of his pointed fangs and red eyes. He runs his tongue along the top row of teeth. "You sure smell good, missy." He takes a step forward; she takes one back.  
A green oni chuckles and hits his left hand with his club. "Should we eat her?" A cold hand wraps around Yumi's neck. They were actually cannibals?  
The kyūketsuki shakes his head. His group is outraged and they start to yell at yell. Yumi backs away from them.  
_I have to run…. I have to run, NOW! _She whirls around and screams. A large shiro-bōzu, grips onto her wrists and twists her around. One clamy hand grasps on her wrists and pulls them behind her back, the other holds on her jaw. The three demons turn their attention to their fourth comrade. The kyūketsuki lightly claps.  
"Well done, Abrecan!" all three walk up to the captured kitsune. Yumi's entire body begins to shake, her breathing comes out ragged, and her heart is racing. The kyūketsuki stops two and a half inches from her face; Yumi can see the black slits in his dark eyes. His breath reeks of blood. "Hmm..." the kitsune squirms in the shiro-bōzu's grasp; not liking the demons' looks at her with such a hungry gaze. "Now that I think about, I would like to see how you look underneath this robe."  
His right hand lands on her soft breast. He soon yelps and recoils; Yumi gasps.  
"You damned bitch!!" he roars. But a much louder, more ferocious roar echoes around them. The treetops explode in a rage of black flames! The faceless creature, who was holding Yumi, let's go of her and runs. The monster's roar slices the once silent air; Abrecan screeches and attempts to slap out the flames on his white body. Branches and leaves begin to face. The two oni yelp and jump back from the flames. Being what they are, they hit the flames. The black fire crawls up their clubs and snake around their blocky forms. They howl in pain and swing their weapons around.  
Yumi backs away from the three burning bodies; her back meets a large rock. Her dark blue eyes scan the area around her; she can't smell through the burning wood, bodies, and innocent creatures that stayed around when Yoshi first arrived; all she can hear are their dyeing screams and Yoshi's roars.  
_Where is he? Where is the kyūketsuki!? _Yumi has to know where he is. She can't let him die a slow and painful death – even if he does deserve it.  
There's a yowl of pain to her right. She takes off. She jumps over fallen trees, branches, dead animals, and so on. Some of her golden strands escape from the cover at the sudden stop. Yoshi throws the kyūketsuki away by the arm; he lets out a howl of pain. Black blood flies through the air. Yumi lowers her gaze and gawks at the snarling, large kitsune. His fur is on end, his eyes are lit with a fire more powerful than the one around them all, and he has its bleeding arm in his mouth. Yoshi spits it out and goes to attack the near dead being.  
"Yoshi!!!" Yumi places her curled hands over her rapid heart. Yoshi snaps his head over to her – the kyūketsuki's neck in his jaws. He snarls at her.  
"What are you still doing here? RUN!!!" he ordered. She stumbles back a few steps, from the power of his yell, but sprints out of the burning, screaming forest; her hood is ripped from her head.

Soon it feels like she's flying. Golden sparkles glitter through the dark velvet sky.

Yumi gasps and falls to her hands and knees, shaking, the adrenalin is slowly going away. Tears brim her eyes; she quickly shuts them, refusing to let them fall. They do. The warm tears glitter along her eyelashes and fall into the earth, dissolving. She already knows what's going to happen – Yoshi is going to scowled, yell at her. She sits back and covers her mouth.  
"YUMI!!" she flinches at the harsh tone of Yoshi. He practically crashes into the ground; the dark flames around his paws and tails disappear as he did so. "What the hell were you thinking? Going out THERE – beyond the mountains!"  
"I know, Yoshi! Gome--"  
"Your family would be very upset!!"  
Yumi's eyes widen at the mention of her dead family. Her ears droop, on either side of her head, and her bangs shadow over her closed eyes. "That's a cheap shot...." she mutters.  
Yoshi glares down at the kitsune he is sworn to protect. "That's the truth. They died saving you: Your mother, Aimi; your father, Raidon; and your older brother, Jiro. They want you to live – not to carry on as being the Golden Vixen, but because they love you." he closes in on her and nudges her with his muzzle.  
Yumi sits motionless.  
"I never asked for this...." Yoshi's ears wiggle at her whisper. Her hands from into tight fists; her claws penetrate her skin. "I never wanted this... _power_!" she spat, her hackles begin to rise. "Why couldn't she just have found someone else?"  
"Yumi...."  
"This isn't a gift – this is a curse!" the air around her begins to whirl.  
"Yumi...!"  
"I can't take it! Everyone I've ever loved was torn away from me! You stay because you HAVE to; it's your job to protect me! I'm a worthless, weak, defenseless pup that needs constant protection!!"  
"Yumi!!" Yoshi snaps his jaw and pounces on the fragile demoness. His hackles are slightly raised and smoke comes out on either side of his ajar, tense mouth. "I never want you speak that way again! Do you understand?"  
She doesn't respond, but looks to the side.  
"Yumi!"  
"Hai, I understand." Her voice is emotionless.  
Yoshi steps off of her. "Good." He begins to walk back to the hut, but stops at the flimsy door. "You know you'll have to tell them, right?"  
There's a double meaning. Yumi has to tell her family, at their grave, and the very first Golden Vixen.  
_She would surely want to talk about this._ She lets out a sigh and pulls herself up. Yumi walks back to her house, surrounded by negative energy.

From his spot on the floor, Yoshi raises his head and wiggles his ears. His fluffy tail twitch, he slowly gets up and walks away from Yumi's bed; knowing she isn't in the mood for him to be around.

~*~*~*~*~

Kuronue and Hoshi look up at the sky. A large, thick cloud hides the moon.  
"Odd," Hoshi says. "It was just a while ago." She unfolds her wings and takes to the air. She gasps at the sight of black flames. "Aniki!!"  
Kuronue looks up. "Un, what is it?" he doesn't feel like flying up there. If there's a fire, there's a fire. They're two very strong, fast koumori it won't harm them.  
"The fire's close!!"  
"And your point would be... what?"  
"Its black fire...." despite her whisper he heard it perfectly.  
In a nanosecond they take off to the burning inferno.

A group of water demons are dosing the flame and two more are healing one of their comrades. A kyūketsuki, named Siyamak. His dark eyes are wide and his breathing is heavy. Serious burns litter across his body, though he's missing an arm and a chunk of his thigh. His blood stains the ground under him, along with his white cloths.  
Kuronue looks to his left; sensing someone next to him, he raises an eyebrow at the demon.  
"Kurama?" the kitsune doesn't respond to his long term friend. His cold golden eyes stare down at – the near dead – Siyamak. His long, slim fluffed tail twitches in aggravation. His matching ears do the same.  
Kurama walks up to him. Siyamak gasps and bolts up; the water apparitions yelp in surprise and fall back on their bums. He grabs a fist's full of white cloth and hoists himself up. "Kurama-sama, please help me!" he begs. Kurama doesn't say a word. "Kurama-sama, please!!" his voice is urgent, but fading. "Don't you ha--"  
"Who has done this to you?" Kurama asks indifferently. His sensitive sense of smell can pick up an unusual scent.  
"I-I-I-I don't know!" Kurama glares down at him; he tenses. "But-But-But the evil was a kitsune, not you, Milord!" he quickly puts in seeing the looks in his lord's eyes. "He wasn't like the rest; he walked on four legs.... He FLEW, but not with the use of wings or air! His paws and the tips of his, seven, tail were lit on fire! Yet he didn't seem to be in pain."  
Kurama slowly got a visual of the beast.  
"His fur was as red as blood, his paws faded into black, he had a white belly and the tips of his tails were white, too. His eyes... his eyes..." Siyamak begins to stutter; remembering those darkly lit orbs. He swallows a lump, but soon coughs up his blood.  
"He's dying," states one demon.  
Siyamak regains himself and stares up at Kurama. "His eyes were... black. They were blacker than a coal, than the night sky on a moonless night."  
Now Kurama knows exactly how it looks.  
"It attacked you for no reason?" there has to be a reason. The fool either stepped into its territory, without him knowing, or he was too close to his pups, or near his mate, or den.  
The kyūketsuki's form begins to shake; he never thought his lord would ask such a question!  
"Please, Milord, help me!" his voice cracks.  
"Why did it attack?" this creature amazes him, to say the least. It has done this amount of damage and killed four of his comrades. All of which are relatively strong, but still so stupid.  
"I-We... we saw a woman."  
Tch, bakas.  
"This woman walked on two legs and was covered by a cloak; we couldn't see her form. But she had a pale, porcelain, child-like face with large sapphire eyes and pink lips." Kurama can smell Siyamak's arousal, despite the fact he's near death.  
"But the beast must have caught wift of her fear.... That is why, I believe, he attacked. He was trying to protect that woman.  
"He told her to run; she did so. As she turned around her hood tore from her head. I saw gold fall from her head and two kitsune ears on top of it." A small smile tugs at his lips. He's happy he told why the demon attacked him and his friends.  
"Oh?" Kurama muses. An image of the kitsune with golden hair fades into his mind; he glares down at the fool. "Baka." He calls him. Kurama detaches the man from his white, or once white, tunic. Siyamak falls to the ground. He reaches out to the band.  
"Kurama-sama!!!" said kitsune stops and looks over his shoulder. "N-Nani? I told you everything! Why... Why won't you help me?!"  
Kurama growls in the back of his throat. "Useless." He tells him, Kurama's youki manipulates the surrounding grass. Siyamak screams as the sharp bladed grass slice through his flesh. One blade cuts through his gaping mouth and wraps around it, silencing him. The other blades follow suit.

Hoshi lets out a whistle of amazement and crosses her arms. "Amazing, Kurama-san, you killed him. Not a shock though; there is only one kitsune with that description, ne?"  
The silver fox doesn't say a word, but casually walks through town. The female koumori tilts her head to the left and blinks at him. "Was it something I said?"  
Kuronue lightly bonks his sister across the head.  
"OW!" her hands fly up to her head. "What was that for, baka!" she barks out.  
"You're the baka, baka."  
"I--"  
"Don't mention that... kitsune around Kurama, okay? You know how he gets."  
Hoshi falls silent. Her eyes stare down at the dirt and her arms cross over her large chest. "Hai..., Aniki."  
Kuronue nods with a tiny smile on his pale lips. "Good. Now let's go follow him." He causally walks away; Hoshi soon does so, too.

~*~*~*~*~

Yumi's eyes flutter open. She shivers from the lack of warmth beside her. She turns on her back with a groan. Her nose sniffs the crisp air.  
_Why isn't Yoshi beside me? _She raises her head to the upper right corner of the room. She lightly whines. Yumi stands up and wraps the blanket around her. Carefully she walks up to Yoshi, who's sleeping peacefully, and snuggles into his side.  
Yoshi slowly opens his eyes. The right side of his muzzle lifts up, showing rows of fangs. His irritation withers away at the sight of the young kitsune curled up by his side. A rubble vibrates in the back of his throat. He nuzzles her temple; Yumi smiles in her sleep and snuggles closer to him.

Yoshi's dark eyes soften at her cuteness. _She can never stay mad forever; she's too kind-hearted. _He drapes his large, furry tails over her; warming her. _Sleep well, Yumi, Ninth generation of the Golden Vixen._

* * *

**Author's Note(s): So~ what did you think~? Better, worse, about the same?**

**Kuro: You're not your eye doctor, Pup-chan. -_-'**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Well, SOR~RY! I just wanna know what people thought of the new "Saved..."**

**Okay, now I did use some... odd words.**

**Youko: *crosses arms and rolls eyes* Like they know what a 'kyūketsuki' is.**

**Me: ^_^ Well THAT is a Japanese vampire, Silly!**

**Kuro: *rubs brows* Let's hope that they don't sparkle in sunlight....**

**Youko & Me: -_-" Hai....**

**Me: Now, a shiro-bōzu is a white, faceless spirit. And an oni is a classic Japanese demon, an orge-like creature which often has horns.**

**Kuro: *drapes an arm over my shoulder, grinning* Now, Pup-chan, you know not to relay on wikipedia.**

**Me: I know!!! But, it's the only site that had a LARGE~ amount of different types of demons!!!**

**Youko: *mimics me* A LARGE~ amount~!!!**

**Me: xP**


End file.
